Such a cooling circuit generally includes, in addition to the said integrated portions of cooling circuit, on the one hand, at least a first, a second and a third separate external loops for external recirculation or reinjection mounted in parallel and looped on the said integrated cooling means and, on the other hand, a circulating pump, connected fluidically to the integrated cooling means and to the three recirculation loops, causing the fluid to circulate in the said integrated cooling means and the said three recirculation loops. Each of the said loops includes a regulating component which regulates the flow of liquid circulating in the said loops.
The known circuits of the type referred to regulate temperature and require, for regulation of the fluid in each loop, multi-channel regulating components of complex structure which require multiple, elaborate control circuits, increasing the cost price, and have limited robustness, safety and reliability of operation.